Dinotopia: Quest For The Ruby Sunstone
Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone is a 2005 American animated film directed by Davis Doi. Based on the Dinotopia series, this is the first related animated version. After the Hallmark Entertainment live-action television series adaptation ended, Hallmark made this animated adaptation. It is noted for hardly following elements from the original book series and for lack of character development, which is one of the main criticisms of the film. Plot A 12-year-old orphan Kex Bradley, escapes from an orphanage, hoping to see the world. He stows away on a lifeboat, but is later pushed overboard during a storm out at sea and later finds himself on an island called Dinotopia. Here, he befriends the beloved young dinosaur "26" (known from the miniseries) and a 12-year-old girl named Mara. They get in trouble fast as the evil Ogthar is released from his stone prison and recovers the Ruby Sunstone, whose dark power can endanger all of Dinotopia. They soon have to stop Ogthar in time to save Dinotopia. In the process, the Ruby Sunstone is destroyed. In the ending credits Kex's dino partner is a parasaurolophus. Characters and Voices Humans * Alec Medlock as Kex Bradley, a 12 year old boy * Tara Strong as Mara, a 12 year old girl * Diedrich Bader as John, the owner of the hatchery and father of Mara * Malcolm McDowell as Ogthar, the powerful villian of Dinotopia * Alan Shearman as The Mayor of Dinotopia * Gregg Berger as Skybax Rider * Kimberly Brooks female Skybax Rider Dinosaurs * Alyssa Milano as 26, the young female Chasmosaurus * Kathy Griffin as Rhoga, the bossy Parasaurolophus * Wayne Knight as Thudd, the dimwitted Euoplocephalus * Jamie Kennedy as Spazz, the Dilphosaurus hatchling * Michael Clarke Duncan as Stinktooth, the Tyrannosaurus Rex who helps 26 * Masasa Moya as Shanise, a female Corythosaurus Trivia * Much like the Hallmark Entertainment live-action series adaptation, the setting of this animated adaptation is transferred from the 1860s (as was the setting in the original books) to modern day. The reason for this change in time was so it could connect with the young audience much more. * 'Kex' is not an actual given name or even an actual surname in any language. * In this movie, 26, the young Chasmosaurus from the live-action series is featured as a main character instead supporting character. She was most likely added in just for marketing purposes. One theory as to this movie not being a continuation of the live-action series is because 26 is in the care of a human named John, whereas in the live-action series it was Carl Scott who adopted her as an egg. * This movie still uses "sauro-partners" (a human and a dinosaur that have known each other for a long time) from the live-action series. * In this movie, Ogthar is portrayed as a human who long ago arrived on Dinotopia in the same manner of the protagonists in the book, hated it because it was primitive, and was given immortality by the Ruby Sunstone (even though in the books, the ruby sunstone really makes one act mentally insane). In the books, Ogthar is a legendary being, who is said to look like a cross between a human and a ceratopsian, who was king of the now-sunken island city of Poseidos. This Oghtar's portrayal should be noted to be more like Cyrus Crabb from miniseries. * Shanise is played as a minor character; she wasn't seen for the rest of the film. * The Dilophosaurus character named Spazz is given a neck frill like that of a frilled lizard, which is how the Dilophosaurus in Jurassic Park was incorrectly portrayed. * In this movie, Iguanodon was given the ability to shed its skin. The most likely reason for this is probably because the writers incorrectly believed that because the dinosaur is named after an iguana, it could shed its skin like one, which it did not do in reality. * In this movie, Stinktooth (from the second book Dinotopia: The World Beneath) is featured, but he is portrayed as a Tyrannosaurus, while in the book he is a Giganotosaurus. The probable reason for this change in Stinktooth's species was because Tyrannosaurus is much more recognizable. ** To add to that, Stinktooth's name is only said once in the film by Spazz. The announcer from the trailer said his name because of Michael Clarke Duncan voicing him. In Other Languages Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone has been dubbed in 20 languages, some on Youtube, and some on TV channels. Gallery Movie Title Cards Screenshot 20190810-154449.png|Original title card Screenshot_20190810-171534.png|Korean title card VHS/DVD dinotopia-toon.jpg|US VHS/DVD poster ad 51REU11Yz9L._SY445_.jpg|US DVD dinotopia-en-busca-del-rubi-magico-dvd-original-D_NQ_NP_578305-MLA20866837029_082016-F.jpg|Spanish DVD front, spine, and back cover pelicula-dinotopia-en-busca-del-rubi-magico-p5-D_NQ_NP_962121-MLA28555832117_112018-F.jpg|Argentina DVD 157945622.jpg|Second Spanish DVD front, spine, and back cover dinotopia__quest_for_the_ruby_sunstone_1507951949_5e9c9426.jpg|Malaysian VCD download.jpeg|Thai poster ad ReadImage.jpeg|Thai Video/CD cover dinotopia__quest_for_the_ruby_sunstone_1507951949_8885dcd8.jpg|Malaysian VCD back cover 181019409.jpg|Korean DVD 006424.jpg|Thai DVD 931e37e7e9d668b16b4f335f4ec4c86e.jpg|French DVD 51VY-9AzOwL._SY445_.jpg|Czech DVD 123.jpg|Slovenian DVD front, spine, and back cover cover.jpeg|Croatian DVD dvd-and-bluray-dvd-films-kids-and-family-dinotopia-quest-for-the-ruby-stone-dvd.jpg|UK DVD QWzLLm2.jpg|Italian DVD front, spine, and back cover 1_20_7323604.jpg|Rare Estonian DVD 1_1_8049396.jpg|Rare Estonian DVD back cover 090256.jpg-r_1280_720-f_jpg-q_x-xxyxx.jpg|Rare Brazilian Portuguese DVD 01354_enl.jpg|Russian DVD cover and disc